


不爱的卡谢依/Kashchey the Loveless(Fanart)

by 15000rpm



Category: Historical RPF, ww2 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 04:30:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21501913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15000rpm/pseuds/15000rpm
Summary: 列巴车（划掉
Relationships: Ivan Chernyakhovsky/Aleksandr Vasilevsky
Kudos: 19





	不爱的卡谢依/Kashchey the Loveless(Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> 列巴车（划掉


End file.
